


Killing Two Birds With One Stone

by Arikethtae



Category: K-pop
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Past Infidelity, Past Kibum/Minho, Past Sexual Abuse, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikethtae/pseuds/Arikethtae
Summary: Betrayal hurts but revenge is sweet. Especially if you discover true love along the way.





	Killing Two Birds With One Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I wrote and published on AFF (asianfanfics.com) in 2011 under the same title. I was recently inspired to pick it back up and make some magic.
> 
> Some warnings though, there will be mentions of past abuse that Taemin is trying to recover from but I'll give you fair warning before it comes up!
> 
> This story is about the journey Minho and Taemin take as friends to recover from the trauma they've both experienced in past relationships. However, neither are necessarily good people. They are broken, and they are trying to heal. How they do so, probably morally questionable.
> 
> I hope you enjoy (:

The air hummed with unused energy; time temporarily frozen as emotions forced a heavy silence between two lovers. Long strings of air twisted as if manipulated by a god with no greater plan than torturing the souls of the indecisive. Perhaps on some other day, in some alternate universe the breeze would have been considered playful or carefree. However, not today. Today the air was weighted with sadness and betrayal. In fact, the depressive tone was almost oppressive as the wind was overshadowed by a bubbling anger that threatened to break the silence.

That anger spilled out, hissing from behind gritted teeth, “I just find it interesting how you can stand there in front of me right now pretending like you’ve done nothing wrong.” Every syllable uttered was like a knife slicing through the air with malice ill-contained and Minho relieved in it. For too long had he remained silence, his love blinded him to the issue at hand: Key’s constant infidelity. “How you can think that because you believe you have found true love, that I’m just going to jump for joy and let you go with well-wishes. How stupid can you be? Just because I never said anything before, doesn’t mean that I’m just going to let you walk out like a fucken saint.”

Pain crossed Key’s face, twisting pretty features into something bordering on ugly. Minho was struck at the contrast to the man he had known, or rather thought he had. He’d always consider Kibum beautiful, even with his rather questionable fashion sense; however in this moment there was no beauty in the tears hovering in the corner of his eyes. Key no longer deserved his pity or his deference. His sins were numerous but this one went too far. “I’m sorry, I wish it hadn’t come to this but I love him. Taemin’s special, and he makes me feel something I have never felt before. I thought - I thought I’d found it with you but the more I’m with him, the more I realize I never knew what love was. I can’t tell you how sorry I am Minho.”

A disbelieving sound ripped from Minho’s throat as he scoffed at his boyfriend, “Are you serious? Are you really standing in front of me, on our anniversary telling me you’re in love with my best friend? Taemin doesn’t even know you exist! He wouldn’t even know your name if it weren’t for the fact that we’ve been dating for three years.” Tense fingers rubbed his eyes in aggravation, “You’re operating under some delusion that because he smiles at you and indulges your presence that he’s secretly in love with you and that’s ridiculous!”

Perhaps he was being too harsh, but there was no other way to get through to Key. They might not have had a particularly amazing relationship but he’d be damned if he was going to be dumped on their anniversary without a few choice words. Out of all the reasons they could be breaking up, Key’s insistence that him and Taemin were destined to be together was not one of the ones he’d considered. Frankly, he’d always thought he’d be the one to end it yet here they were, romantic picnic ruined. 

Minho watched with detached disinterest as Key finally broke down. Once he would have been moved into action, but as of the recent confession he was unwilling to offer solace to the other man. Even the broken pleas of “Stop Minho” and “I’m sorry,” did not persuade him to stop his icy treatment of the man he’d considered a potential husband. 

Despite the anger and betrayal curling inside his chest, something refused to let him ignore the fact that he still loved this man, had seen a life with him. Regardless of how he felt right now, he couldn’t deny the fact that he wasn’t a complete heartless monster. And just like that the anger died in his throat, forcing him the swallow the bile that threatened to destroy him. “Stop telling me you’re sorry. You can’t expect me to just forgive you and let you go on your merry way. 

“You’ve fallen in love with a stranger, and I refuse to give you my blessing. Mark my words, you’re going to regret doing this because trust me, no one else is going to overlook your infidelities for as long as I have.”

Minho will never forget the look on Key’s face; it was immortalized with a sense of righteous vindictiveness that could never be replicated. He’d longed for this moment for the two years yet the bittersweet moment felt nothing like he’d imagined. It felt better and worse simultaneously. He’d imagined raging, swearing, forcing Key to confront his actions and cruelty but now the moment was upon him and it was nothing like that. The only parallel he could draw was to turn and walk away. 

So he did, or he tried. 

All it took was two words and Minho was turning back around. “Of course I knew, I knew about all of them. People talk Key, and from what I hear you gifted many with a fantastic lay. But I always thought you’d outgrow whatever you were going through - apparently not.”

Minho sighed, rubbing his face once more. “Just do me a favor, forget my name. If you see me around, pretend like you don’t know me because I wish we never happened. I wish I’d never introduced you to Taemin and allowed you to get all wrapped up in this fantasy you have with him. You’ll not find happiness with him, because I’ll be damned if I’ll let you taint him.”

Finally, after so long he’d finally been able to articulate how he felt. Three years of his life he’d devoted to Key, trying to be a better boyfriend and lover; he tried everything in order to compete with the men that’d had stolen Key away night after night to no avail. But now he was free. No matter how difficult it was the breathe through the pain in his chest, he was free and he’d be damned if he let Key weave his web of duplicity and lust around his best friend. He’d never let Taemin be hurt the way Key had hurt him over the span of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly loving this. I hope you will embark on this journey with me! I have some amazing ideas and character development in store of these boys~
> 
> PS. Check out Do Re Mi by Blackbear, it sets an amazing tone for how Minho is feeling right now!


End file.
